


nothing missing

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Bokuto has got a Christmas date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 51





	nothing missing

**Author's Note:**

> seems like I've watched a few too many romantic Christmas movies–  
> it's not much but I hope you'll enjoy a bit of soft bokuaka!  
> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> note: Shinjuku Ni-chome is a gay district in Tokyo

"I’ve got a Christmas date."

"You’ve got a Christmas date?"

"I’ve got a Christmas date!" Bokuto grins and Kuroo snorts at him.

"Bullshit," he says, his lips stretched into a smile. "You haven't been on a date since middle school and even that," he holds up his finger and then jabs it into Bokuto's chest, “barely counts."

"I know, I know," Bokuto says, taking hold of Kuroo's hand and tightening his grip around Kuroo's fingers. He shakes it vigorously. "But I actually am going on a legit Christmas date with a real person, a _gorgeous_ one at that." 

"Yeah, _who_?" 

"You ain't gonna believe me." Bokuto grins even more than before, his eyes _glowing_ with excitement as if the actual Christmas miracle has decided to reside in Bokuto’s body and use his eyes as windows to the world. Kuroo takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it all out.

"I mean, fair, but also, try me." 

"Ok, it starts with an 'A,'" Bokuto says, finally letting go of Kuroo's fingers and placing his hands on his hips. He looks like he's just won a game, and Kuroo narrows his eyes at him, trying to match Bokuto's reaction to some name he's apparently supposed to know. 

"A... a..." he thinks, but with every second his mind is getting blanker, "a fool?" 

" _Very_ funny." Bokuto rolls his eyes but the smile doesn't disappear from his face. "Now what if you tried to guess an actual _name_?" 

"Azumane Asahi, Aone Takanobu... Anahori Shuichi– Akama Sou?

"No. No, no." Bokuto shakes his head with every guess. 

"Akiu Kazuteru... Akaashi Keiji, A–" 

"Yes."

Kuroo blinks.

"Yes? To which–" 

"Akaashi." 

“ _Akaashi_?!" Kuroo does not want to admit it, but he nearly shrieks out the name. "You're going on a date with Akaashi Keiji?!" He grabs Bokuto's shoulders and shakes him in rhythm with Bokuto nodding his head. 

"You got yourself a date with the guy you've been thirsting over for two years??" 

"One and only," Bokuto confirms. 

"I thought you let it go already. You know, since you said there's no way you'll ever confess and you saw him with a girl and all," Kuroo rambles on, trying to connect all the dots in his head. They've had a few volleyball games against Fukurodani university team with Akaashi on it, and after each of them, Bokuto got more and more fuzzy with love.

"I thought the same, but," Bokuto shrugs, “I met him at the game I went to see on the weekend, and um, yeah, we somehow ended up sitting next to each other, and–"

"You confessed to him while watching high school volleyball match?!" 

"Not exactly?" Bokuto chuckles and promptly decides to drop down on the floor, crossing his legs. Kuroo sits down as well, eyeing the kotatsu a few feet away. 

He catches Bokuto's eyes and they both move to sit under it instead. Kuroo hums in content. 

"Okay, and? No confession but a date? Enlighten me." 

Bokuto lets out a weird mixture of groan, yelp and hum, and plops down on the table. He tilts his head just enough to look Kuroo in the eyes. 

"I was supporting Nekoma, obviously, but he was rooting for Karasuno. So I was like, hey, Nekoma will kick Karasuno's ass, I'm 200% sure, right?" 

Kuroo's eyes widen. 

"You did _not_." 

Bokuto giggles, feeling the warmth come to his cheeks at the memory. 

"And I don't know, I just jokingly said if Nekoma lost, I'll take him out." 

"On Christmas? He agreed? Just like that?" 

"On Christmas. He agreed. Just like that," Bokuto says, sitting up straight. "He agreed, and asked, and I am quoting, 'on Christmas date?'" 

"Wow." 

"I know, _right_?" Bokuto jumps in his seat from excitement. 

"Ok so, where are you taking him? What's your plan?" 

Bokuto takes a deep breath and drags his hands down his face. 

"Exactly, Kuroo. Where _am_ I taking him?" 

-

Bokuto is _nervous_ , and he's never nervous before anything. He gets stressed during matches or exams or any important meetings, but never before them. He's got confidence, just that sometimes he tends to run out of it and it's not even his fault. 

And the thing is, he does have confidence now as well, but there's unmistakable trembling inside his chest while he waits for Akaashi to show up. (What if he does not? Is that where the nervousness comes from?) He sends a few messages to Kuroo asking if he’d come if Bokuto ends up alone, but all he gets in reply is to shut up and wait those ten minutes until the actual time they agreed to meet on.

Kuroo is right, obviously, and Akaashi does show up right on time, donned in a thin dark blue bomber jacket with a big scarf, a small, little awkward smile on his face. Bokuto melts.

“You’ve actually made a reservation in a restaurant?” Akaashi asks when they start walking down the illuminated street, their shoulders touching every few steps as they try not to bump into people rushing around in the crowds. “I thought it impossible on Christmas night.”

“It’s a little place, but I find it very cosy,” Bokuto says. “A relative of mine manages the place and that is the only reason why I got us a table,” he explains honestly, a silent chuckle escaping his lips. “I hope you do not mind it.”

“Connections, huh?” Akaashi gives him a smile, his teeth showing. “It sounds nice, and I do prefer less crowded dining places. Finding one during Christmas is a miracle itself,” he adds with a hum, “which is why usually I end up not going anywhere at all at this time of the year. It’ll be a great change, honestly.”

“I did plan on going to check the illuminations in Tokyo Midtown, but if it’s too crowded, we can do something else instead.”

“No, no,” Akaashi shakes his head. “Let’s carry on with your original idea, I’m excited about it.”

Bokuto takes a deep breath, repeating to himself that it’s all fine and he’s confident about this date. He’s got Kuroo’s approval after all, so there is no way it goes astray.

“Alright,” he says, glancing at Akaashi’s face. His eyes are soft, he’s beaming fondly, and with the sudden warmth filling his chest, just like that, Bokuto’s nervousness goes away.

-

The restaurant is cosy indeed, hiding in a smaller street away from the main road. There are only a few tables inside and people are already enjoying their evening when Bokuto and Akaashi come in. More traditional-sounding remakes of Christmas songs are playing through the speakers at low volume, creating a festive mood together with simple decorations and dainty illuminations hung around the place.

They get seated at a table for two near the window; even if it’s only on the second floor, the buildings in front are not tall, and they get to see the lights of the city further away instead of a wall with various advertising boards on it. Akaashi is smiling when he shrugs off his jacket, and he hums in content when they’re presented with warm plum wine drink while they wait for their meal.

“They don’t have a regular menu, but I’ve already ordered their custom seafood set for two beforehand,” Bokuto explains, wrapping his hands around the glass in front of him. “You mentioned you don’t mind that, right?”

“Not at all, I like seafood a lot,” Akaashi says. He takes a sip of his drink and his lips twirl upwards. “It has been only a few minutes, but I’m already enjoying this evening a lot. Thank you.”

“I–” Bokuto opens his mouth and closes it again. He thinks for a moment, then gathers up his courage and speaks up, “I did suggest this jokingly at first, and you humoured me with playing along, but I… I just want to make sure if this is– what I think it is.”

Bokuto sees the pink hue Akaashi’s cheeks get dyed in as if someone has suddenly spilt the paint over it. It’s lovely, and it gives Bokuto the answer he’s wanted even before Akaashi actually voices it out.

“I would not have agreed if I did not understand the circumstances,” Akaashi says, looking at Bokuto. “I would not have come if I did not want to be here.”

Bokuto beams. It is an actual Christmas date.

-

The restaurant is a walkable distance from Tokyo Midtown illuminations and the weather is nice, so they slowly make their way through small, less crowded streets in the general direction of their destination. Their stomachs are full and their spirits are lifted, a sweet taste of plum wine still on Bokuto’s lips. Akaashi is telling Bokuto how he’s never been on a Christmas date before, and Bokuto wishes he’s asked him out earlier.

“I’ve seen you with a girl before, so I’ve assumed–”

“It never lasted,” Akaashi says, a bitter smile on his face. “Throughout the university years, I have tried dating a few girls, thinking it might work and I wouldn’t need to worry about my preferences anymore, but it never… it never felt right. So I stopped,” he takes a deep breath, “and tried to ask a guy out. Got rejected, went to Shinjuku Ni-chome, got myself a boyfriend which felt a whole lot more _right_ than being with the girls, but he still didn’t feel like the right person, you know?”

Bokuto lets out a little laugh.

“Not exactly,” he admits. “The last time I dated, and that’s a strong word here, was in middle school. But I’ve known all along girls are not for me. Everyone has known, I think.” He shrugs, lacing his hands together and picking at his fingers. “Not really the coolest thing to admit now, huh? The dating part.”

Akaashi reaches for his hands, unclasping them and taking one into his. Somehow, it feels like the most natural thing to Bokuto.

“Don’t overthink it,” Akaashi then says. “I believe both of us know better than anyone else that it’s not following the example set by the society at large which makes us most content.”

“You’re wonderful, do you know that?” Bokuto says, stopping in his tracks and just watching Akaashi.

Akaashi laughs at this and he pulls Bokuto’s hand.

“Come on,” he says, “we’ll miss the show.”

-

The illuminations look mesmerizing. 

A sea of bright blue and white lights is flickering to the sounds of music, dozens of glowing spheres set up in the area above, looking as if they’re floating planets in space. There are flashes of light travelling around in curves, reminding Bokuto of falling stars and catching his attention every single time.

“It really does look like the universe,” Akaashi comments while they watch the dramatic light-up representing the movement of outer space in front of them. The show with the music lasts only a few minutes, but neither of them wants to leave soon afterwards and instead decide to round the whole area, catching glimpses of other decorations as well.

As it is the last day and the last minutes of the illuminations, the people start slowly leaving once the time starts approaching eleven o’clock. That’s when the lights will go out for the last time this year, ending the miracle enjoyed by so many. 

Bokuto and Akaashi find themselves standing a bit further away from the railings separating the display from the paths, wanting to watch the whole show one last time from under the tree which is also illuminated in faint blue, trying to create the illusion of white Christmas even with the green grass all around.

There are still quite a few couples around, enjoying the romantic atmosphere, and Bokuto thinks it’s perhaps a good time to voice out his feelings, to take Akaashi’s hand or wrap his arm around his shoulders as well, but the light-up show starts and ends, and Bokuto has missed out on it, his mind focused on thoughts of Akaashi.

How could it not be, though, when Akaashi has turned out to be everything Bokuto’s wanted and more? When this Christmas date of theirs is about to end, but Bokuto wishes it went on and on?

“I’ve enjoyed tonight a lot,” Akaashi says when the darkness falls around them. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Bokuto replies, being brought back to reality with Akaashi’s voice. “Thank you as well for the full Christmas date experience. It was fun.”

“Oh, but we’re missing one thing for Christmas,” Akaashi says, looking up at Bokuto.

Bokuto furrows his eyebrows.

“We are?”

“A mistletoe.”

“A mi–” Bokuto’s mind catches up with the implication of Akaashi’s words and he feels his heart suddenly starting to beat faster. “Oh.”

Akaashi laughs and he steps a bit closer to Bokuto, bringing his hand up to Bokuto’s face. Bokuto casts a look to the side for a quick check; most of the people have already left and the few still hanging around in the dim night seem to be busy with their own things.

He looks back at Akaashi, their eyes meeting. He feels nervous, but at the same time it’s pleasant, and the silvering of Akaashi’s eyes tells him the feeling must be mutual.

Bokuto leans forward.

He sees Akaashi closing his eyes, and he does the same.

Then, he’s filled with warmth.

-

The taste of plum wine has been lingering on Akaashi’s lips as well.

-

**bocute_o** [23:21]:

_i’ve got a second date_ ＼（＠；◇；＠）／

**9roo** [23:21]:

_YES!!!!!_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> another note, 9 in japanese can be read as "ku", therefore 9roo........


End file.
